


Gift

by kastron (decidueye)



Category: Leverage, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decidueye/pseuds/kastron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet for the prompt: Eliot/Ellen, finding the perfect present. It took Eliot a little longer than he'd hoped to figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Telaryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telaryn/gifts).



There wasn’t much that could leave Ellen speechless, but Eliot was determined to find a gift that would. 12 year-old scotch; big guns; hell, he’d even tried a proposal once. She’d just laughed, kissed him with a hand fisted in his hair and whispered  _‘nice try’_  into his lips.  
  
It took her death and a bottle of whiskey with the Winchesters to realise. He stood at her grave three weeks later; placed the spray of gladioli in front of the tombstone and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
 _You’d have been happier if I showed up with nothing, wouldn’t you? You just wanted me to feel like I was enough._


End file.
